Feelings From The Past
by xPhoenixVictoriax
Summary: I'm not really a summary kind of person, but this is about CJ and her struggles. She stumbles across a good looking guy who is very familiar. When she finds out more about him it turns out he is her high school crush.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** **Hello, there. I have never done this before this is the first time I have actually let someone besides my best friend read any of my stories. I really don't know how to do this Author Note thingy. But I will try to say something in them...** **Sorry about this Author's Note though, it's my first time. I've been on here for a while, I am just very shy and basically scared of everything that could possibly happen when you guys read this. It could actually be a good story, like my friend said, or it could bad. I really hope you guys like it.** **This is a Uriah/OC story. The OC is like me but she's also not like me... I hope that makes sense..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the original character's that are hers. I only own my OC'S.**

 **Feelings From The Past~** **Chapter 1~**

I'm walking down the sidewalk away from the worst interview so far this month. I have to get a job today, because we need the money by next month. Ever since my father got fired from his chef position at the local dinner we have been in a bit of a money problem. This is my fourth interview this week and most of them have been terrible because I have nothing compared to other people applying.

I feel really bad that I can't find someone to hire me. I really need the money so my little brother can have actual food. My dad isn't getting any luck, he nobody will hire him because of why he got fired from his last job. I'm surprised they didn't press charges against him.

I continue walking letting my feet guide the way for me. I get so lost in thought that I didn't realise I walked right past my house and continued to the park down the road from my house.

I just go and sit on one of the benches. I pass a couple, they whisper as they pass me. Something about "poor thing, her, she needs new clothes."

She not lying I've been wearing three pairs of jeans for two years now, ever since mom passed away and dad started drowning himself in beer. I'm glad he stopped, the only time he actually drinks now is if he goes over to a friends house and/or is watching football. He usually brings food home that his friends wife's cook because they know we don't have much. He's lucky to have such great friends.

I finally walk home after a little bit knowing I have to be back soon so dad can go to his friends house for the game tonight.. I get to the house and right before I'm about to go in I hear a frustrated groan. I look around to only find a guy struggling to get a few boxes into my neighboring home. I rush over grabbing the top box then walk up to the door opening it do him. He then comes inside to put the boxes down. I place the one I took down right beside the other boxes he had.

I look at him, he has, really deep dimples and the prettiest smile I have ever seen. Then his eyes, oh my, his eyes are a beautiful green. His light mocha colored skin is so beautiful. My eyes then start to water and my lungs begin to burn, I realise I stopped breathing. I never believed that saying but he actually took my breath away.

"Sorry, I saw you kinda struggling to get in here." I rush out trying to explain myself, while having a deep red burn my cheeks.

"Oh. Yeah, thank you for that. It probably would've been a lot harder to even open the door." he replies.

"Do you need anymore help?" I offer.

"If you don't mind. It would probably get done faster, if you don't mind helping that is." he scratches the back of his neck with a light shade of pink on his cheeks, it's kind of adorable.

"Oh, I don't mind. But could my little brother help, I have to babysit him tonight. The big game is coming on and my dad's gotta get his friends house quick before it comes on." I ask/say whichever.

"Oh sure, that's fine."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." I say backing away, then turning fully around and walking back to my house. I walk in the door and see dad on the couch listening to the news.

"Hey, dad. You can go ahead I'm gonna take Nelson next door to help our new neighbor get the boxes from the moving truck into his house so he doesn't end up in the hospital." I say walking up the stairs to get Nelson, my little brother.

"Nelson, put on your shoes we're going to help our new neighbor." I yell at Nelson while going into my room. I change into my leggings and one of dad's t-shirts so I don't have to wear my best clothes just in case, I don't need anything happening to them. I put on my only pair of All-Star Converse. I walk into Nelson's room to see him struggling to tie his shoes.

"Nelson, you're going to have to learn how to tie your shoes. You're in the Third grade already." I tell him tying his shoes. We walk downstairs to see dad still here.

"Why are you still here dad? I thought the game starts soon?" I ask walking over to the door holding it open for dad and Nelson.

"Because I want to see this boy before you go over there. He might be a crazed maniac for all we know." Dad says walking over to me, shutting the door and locking it.

"Bye dad. See you in the morning." I say smiling a really big smile and waving. But before I get too far away dad grabs my arm and pulls me back gently, he hugs me.

"Is he cute?"

"DAD!"

"Just asking, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

"Well that's all the boxes." Nelson says as he continues to sit on the recliner that we brought in.

"Yep. Come on Nelson, let's get back I gotta figure out what we're doing for dinner." I say to Nelson.

"Hey, I was going to go get something somewhere. Would y'all like to join me?" My new neighbor asks.

"No thanks we don't have the funds right now to go out to eat right now." I say politely to him.

"Who said anything about you paying? Come on, let's go."

"I don't even know your name."

"And I don't know yours."

"Touché."

"Please, I want to thank y'all for the help."

"Fine. I guess it won't hurt anything. Let me just go grab my phone."

I run into my house and up to my room. Grabbing my phone I text dad to tell him that Nelson and I are going out for a little while. I run back outside and over to his car. I sit in the front and make sure Nelson is buckled and ready.

"What you like to go eat?" My neighbor asks.

I look over to anwser but I see he is looking into his rearview mirror smiling at Nelson. I smile a little, I'm happy someone looks like they care about him besides me.

"Where ever, Sister would like to eat." Nelson replies smiling at him.

He turns to me.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not the one paying so where ever the money would like to pay at."

He just laughs at me, just a little bit though.

He starts the car and drives in the direction of the food. A little ways down the road, my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Can I please know your name? It feels kinda weird riding in a random guys car, especially with my little brother in the back" I eventually ask him.

"Well I'm not really a random guy, I'm your neighbor. You should know that." he looks over at me for a second then back at the road. He smiles again, but keeps his eyes on the road. "I'm Uriah."

"I'm Ciara, but please call me CJ. And this is Nelson my baby brother." I reply.

"Well it's nice to meet you CJ and Nelson." He says while throwing me a lopsided grin. I silently giggle, just a little though.

We continue on in silence until he stops at some burger joint I have never seen before. We get out and go inside. As we are walking to the counter on the opposite side of the entrance. We hear greetings for Uriah from the workers. After they say hi to him they suspiciously look at me and Nelson trailing from behind him.

"Hey, little bro. The usual?" the cashier says while trying to see me and Nelson from behind Uriah, I think he's kinda hiding us for some reason.

"Yeah, and whatever they want." Uriah says moving out of the way for him to see me and Nelson.

"Just a cheeseburger for me." I say to the cashier that looks a lot like Uriah, but just a tad older than him. I'm guessing older brother, because of the looks and he called him 'little bro.'

"Whats Uriah's usual?" Nelson asks the cashier.

"Just a triple bacon cheeseburger. Would you like one?" he asks smiling at Nelson.

"Yes please."

"Alright that'll be 24.13," the cashier says to Uriah.

He hands him the money.

"Oh by the way, this is CJ," he says while putting his arm around my shoulders. "and this little one is Nelson," he continues ruffling Nelson's hair with his other hand.

"Nelson, CJ that is my annoying and less handsome brother, Zeke." Uriah says pointing to the cashier.

Zeke reaches over the counter to shake Nelson's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Nelson." Nelson shakes his hand back.

"Its nice to meet you, CJ."

"You too, annoying and less handsome brother of Uriah."

"Haha, very funny. At least I'm the one with a two year anniversary next week, and Bozo over there just got together with the girl he's been crushing on since Pre-K." Zeke replies. I frown a little, he has a girlfriend, of course he does. I mean, look at those amazingly, deep dimples, and those beautiful big, brown eyes.

"We broke up last week, how many times do I have to tell you." Uriah says frustrated.

Zeke places our food on the counter and says, "here's your order."

Uriah grabs the tray. And goes to a table in the corner. We sit down and eat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think they are hiring here?" I ask Uriah.

"They don't hire people unless the owners know you." he replies. "Are you looking for a job?"

"Yeah. I need one badly."

"Its a good thing you know me then."

"Huh?"

"My mom and dad are the owners."

"Oh."

"I'll talk to them for you don't worry."

"Thanks." I smile at him.

We then go back to our silence while continuing eating.

"Why did you and your girlfriend break up?" The words slip out of my mouth before I know it.

He chuckles a little bit before replying, "She cheated on me with a guy that hates my guts."

"Who?" Why do I not have a filter right now?

"Peter. You probably don't know him."

"Hayes? Peter Hayes?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I remember you now." I say in shock. I knew he looked familiar but I didn't realise he is my crush. The one. The only. The Uriah Pedrad. The Younger of the Pedrad brothers, but also the cutest.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my last authors note just because I don't know how to do them. I will only put one if I need to say something important.

Love From The Past

Chapter 2

I just cannot believe it. How can Uriah be here, and talking to me. He moved away before his junior year, my sophomore year.

"What?" Uriah asks, bringing me from my shocked thoughts.

"You, Zeke. You two are The Pedrad Brothers. You two were like royalty all through school, until you moved away." I explain.

"Huh?"

"You went to my current school. You are a year above me. I just can't believe you are a back, rumor was you weren't coming back and you were going to stay away from this place. You hate being here."

"Oh." he says then bursts out laughing. "Really? That stupid social ladder in High School? I'll warn you now, college is about getting to class on time and not wasting money on the classes by failing them." He says with a hint of slight irritation.

I continue to eat silently besides the chatter of Uriah and Nelson, plus all the couple's and families around us.

"I'll be right back." Uriah says getting up. I don't turn around to try to see where he is going.

"Why do you look mad, CJ?" Nelson asks me after Uriah is out of earshot.

"I'm not mad. I'm just in shock from things." I reply right before Uriah returns.

"Y'all ready to go?" He asks Nelson and I.

I nod, and get up.

"We need to get back so you can clean your room before bedtime. We have school in the morning." I say mostly talking to Nelson though.

We start heading outside to go home but Zeke calls me over even though he is with a customer.

I walk over and wait for him to finish with that customer before he talks.

"I can tell you are one of those that can't tell when a guy likes you, even if he came up to you and told you straight up. Trust me I know that kind. But please don't be stupid and think that he doesn't have his eyes on you, sweetheart. If you would just open your eyes and look through someone else's for a second then you will realise that you are a really great gal, trust me I know." He said really fast and I barely understood half of it, but the only parts I understood was I guess the good parts of that short speech.

Does Uriah have his eyes on me? Why would Zeke tell me all this? He probably just thinks that. It's not real. Is it?

"Stop. If you would've saw how he looked at you when you weren't looking you would realise that he has his eyes on you. I think if you two spend too much time together, I can see myself standing at the alter as his best man with you walking down the aisle with tears in both of y'all's eyes." I blush as he says that. Uriah does not have his eyes on me. I'm nothing. I'm just a short fat girl that he would never look at for long.

"Uhh… Okay? Well we gotta go." I rush out and walk away fast outside and get in Uriah's car. I apparently still have a slight pink tint to my cheeks because my little brother says, "Ooh. CJ's embarrassed."

"No, I am not." I say and cross my arms over my chest with a little pout. I see out of the corner of my eye, Uriah turn away from me biting his bottom lip. He starts the car and drives off back to our houses.

When we get there he parks in his driveway and walks us over to our house.

"Uriah, you don't have to walk us we can walk a yard by ourselves." I tell him once we got to my door. I now notice he has a bag in one had and a small piece of paper in the other. I look at the items in his hands then at him with a puzzled look.

He bends down to Nelson's eye level and whispers something to him. I watch as Nelson nods when Uriah is done and runs in the house with the bag.

"Whats with the bag?" I ask once Nelson is gone.

"You'll see in a second. Don't worry," he says, then he grabs my left hand with his left and puts the paper folded up in it with his right. He then closes my hand with that hand making mine into a fist with his covering it. He looks into my eyes for a second.

"I remember too." he says before he disappears into the darkness.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I get up and put on a hoodie because I only sleep in short shorts and a tank top. I open the door to see Nelson

"You need to get dressed fast your friend is here to get us." He says before he walks away to probably get something to eat. He always wakes up really early then wakes me up a few minutes before time to leave.

I get dressed as quickly as possible and walk downstairs.

"CJ, eat something please." my dad calls out before me and Nelson leave out of the door.

"I'll try to get something at school." I call back.

I jump in the car. "Thanks again for always taking us to school." I say to my best friend/only friend.

"I've done told you, I don't mind now stop thanking me." She tells me.

"I just feel bad because we are capable of walking." I say buckling up. I turn to see Nelson buckled and reading his favorite book, Harry Potter.

"It is cold out there. You are not going to make him walk in that." She says stopping at the red light. "Oh. And I have to talk to you about something from yesterday. I'll wait till we get to school."

She stops by the Elementary wing in our school and drops off Nelson, gets out after giving us both a kiss on the cheek and thanking Kim for the ride.

She drives over to our side of the very large building, that most people would believe to be a loving and caring school, until you are a student there. This school is the worst, besides one teacher who seems to have taken me and my brother in. Her husband is friends with my dad, they use to work together. But back to the situation at hand. Kim parks her car in her assigned parking spot.

"Okay, well my first question is why didn't you tell me?" She asks once she is parked and only the heat is on to keep us warm.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I MEAN, Why did you not tell me you were dating Uriah Pedrad?"

"What? I am not. Why do you think that?"

"Because of this." she says before she pulls up Facebook and shows me a post by Bree saying that I'm just proving I'm a slut.

"Uhmmm..."


End file.
